Danau Peri
by sabun cair
Summary: Nana—Kumpulan mimpi. Alunan rapsodi. Hanya bisa dimasuki satu kali. #BrilliantWords: Rainbow


**Macne Nana Petit © **M17 Japan.

**Oliver © **PowerFX Systems AB.

**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **plotless.

**Submitted to **meramaikan BrilliantWords2: Rainbow dari nabmiles. Prompt yang digunakan adalah blue: melodious lake.

* * *

**Danau Peri**

(story only: 631)

* * *

_Danau Peri_

_Kumpulan mimpi_

_Jalinan imajinasi_

_Alunan rapsodi_

_Mari masuk dan lintasi dimensi_

_Temukan keajaiban tersembunyi_

_Peri kecil tidak menggigit_

_Perhatian: hanya bisa dimasuki satu kali_

Untuk seorang anak usia duabelas yang imajinasinya masih menyala liar, label yang terpasang di depan salah satu tenda sirkus itu tentulah begitu menyilaukan. Termasuk untuk Nana. Kata peri, danau, dan rapsodi membuat matanya membesar. Oh, dan jangan lupa bagian keajaibannya. Antusiasme Nana langsung muncul, meletup-letup bagai kembang api yang diluncurkan di malam pembukaan sirkus, seminggu lalu.

Tap, tap, tap. Kaki itu melangkah riang, masuk ke dalam tenda merah bergaris putih. Peri, peri. Akhirnya Nana bisa melihat makhluk dalam cerita dongeng Mama!

Satu, dua, tiga. Dia terus berjalan. Masuk, masuk—hei, kenapa tenda ini lebih panjang dari kelihatannya? Dia bertanya-tanya saat tak kunjung menemukan ujung. Dan semua rasa herannya makin memuncak ketika kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah, tapi rerumputan. Hijau dan segar.

Maju sedikit lagi, dan ia menemukan hamparan rumput serta bunga-bunga hortensia. Sebuah danau membentang di dekat pohon _beech _besar. Airnya jernih dan memantulkan cahaya surya—yang mana langsung membuat Nana terheran-heran. Ia cukup yakin datang ke sirkus bersama Oliver, temannya, pada malam hari. Jadi, darimana asalnya cahaya itu? Lampu? Nana mendongak, tapi dia tak menemukan langit-langit tenda. Yang ada hanya hamparan langit biru. Seolah-olah ia memang berada di sebuah danau di tepian hutan.

_Rararu…._

Atensi Nana tertarik ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara nyanyian dari arah danau. Ia mendekat dan tersenyum lebar saat menemukan peri-peri berloncatan.

Mereka kecil seperti kata Mama. Cantik dan berwarna-warni. Ada yang merah, biru, hijau, merah muda—dan, oh, lihat peri ungu yang berputar-putar di atas air! Mereka terbang dan meloncat, seolah sedang menggelar sebuah pertunjukan.

Beberapa peri hijau menari di atas air. Peri kuning bermain dengan pantulan cahaya. Peri biru berenang riang, loncat dan masuk lagi ke danau. Seperti lumba-lumba. Hanya saja lebih kecil dan punya sayap. Nana tertawa ketika salah satu dari mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga menabrak yang lain.

Peri yang warna merah muda adalah yang paling anggun. Ia duduk di atas bunga teratai dan bernyanyi. _Rurira…. Rururirura…. _Seperti itu. Nana tidak tahu apa yang mereka nyanyikan, karena ia tidak bisa bahasa peri. Tapi ia yakin, yang mereka lantunkan adalah melodi keriaan.

Peri ungu dan hijau menari berpasangan, seolah-olah menjadi pengiring peri merah muda. Begitu pula peri yang berwarna biru. Ketika tangan peri biru terangkat, anak-anak air ikut terbang ke udara. Dan saat itu pula, peri kuning melemparkan cahaya dan—_splash! _Pelangi tercipta.

Nana tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, terbawa rasa riang. Wajahnya penuh rona bahagia. Tapi, tapi, bukankah Nana tidak datang sendiri ke sirkus malam ini? Ya, ya. Nana datang bersama Oliver. Tidak adil jika ia hanya melihat keajaiban ini sendiri. Maka, Nana pun bangkit kemudian berlari ke pintu keluar—yang anehnya muncul begitu saja setelah benaknya mengingat Oliver.

Nana berlari keluar dari tenda, mencari-cari Oliver. Sirkus malam itu penuh dengan orang. Gelak tawa serta harum sirup apel mengudara. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di area api unggun—yang anehnya menyala dengan warna silver alih-alih merah— dan menemukan Oliver berdiri sambil menggenggam plastik bening.

"Oh! Nana! Menemukan tenda yang menarik lagi?" Oliver bertanya. Beberapa menit lalu, ia dan Nana memutuskan berpencar sebentar setelah memasuki beberapa tenda. Pertunjukan yang ada dalam tiap tenda di sirkus ini begitu hebat! Ia mungkin akan terus melihatnya—kalau perut Oliver tidak berontak lapar.

"Antrian manisan apelnya panjang sekali. Jadi, aku beli cokelat tikus saja. Ini. Enak loh." Anak kali-laki itu menyodorkan cokelat berbentuk tikus kecil. Sepertinya enak, tercium dari baunya. Tapi Nana buru-buru menggeleng dan meraih lengan Oliver.

"Tenda peri!"

"Hah?"

"Ada tenda berisi peri!"

"Maksudmu?"

Nana tidak menjawab dan membawa Oliver berlari melewati orang-orang. Mereka menabrak beberapa orang, tapi Nana tidak peduli. Cari, cari. Lurus dan belok dan lurus dan belok lagi dan kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah papan bertuliskan:

_Ujung dari Sirkus_


End file.
